


You Just Don't

by Balthazar_Here



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Uhhhhhhhh hi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthazar_Here/pseuds/Balthazar_Here
Summary: Dean Winchester didn't even want to go to college. It was all his brother Sam's fault, the bitch. However, after having to deliver a syllabus to the Aqua Wing and meeting Castiel, a Octopus Siren, his life gets turned upside down.Sirens suck to Sam. Especially golden haired and eyed peacock eel Sirens that love to prank him at anytime and are named Gabriel. Sam just wants to help his brother and be a lawyer, he really doesn't need to be distracted by an adorable and hot merman.Balthazar is happy with his current situation. Being a shark siren, he gets laid a lot. At least, he's happy until the one girl he wants he can't have- Autumn, a sweet and shy selkie.





	You Just Don't

"Dammit, Sam, why the hell do you make me do this shit?" Dean growled as he glared at a textbook that was heavier than himself. Sam rolled his eyes, shifting his backpack to the other shoulder as he tugged his brother to their first class. 

"Because having a education will-" 

"Open up your options and increase your payroll." Dean mimicked his brother with a terribly posh voice, earning him Sam's signature bitch face. "Yeah, bro, I know, but I don't need a shit ton of cash. Just enough to get by."

"Dean, we've been getting by our whole lives, don't you think it's time for more? Besides, if you're going to run a repair shop, you need to know business." Dean grumbled as Sam sat in the front row of the classroom, pulling out his colored pens and notebooks. It was only the first day, how much work could they be doing? 

"Hello boys and girls." A British accent purred as a short púca entered the room, his beard trimmed to a perfect triangle and his suit tailored into straight, sharp angles. With a flick of his wrist, papers began flying onto the student's desk. "If you look over the syllabus, you'll see that our first test is in two weeks from now and our first lesson- The Early Days: Folklore and Fact begins now." Another flick and a projector whirred to life, bringing up the image of a woman with a cat head engraved onto a clay slate. 

Dean barely held in his groan as got out his pencil and notebook, pouting as his professor began a long-winded lecture.

 

"Prof Crowley sucks ass." Dean mumbled through his burger. "Fucking lecture on the first day? He doesn't even suck regular ass, more like gross hentai tentacle ass." Sam wrinkled his nose at his brother's graphic statement.

"Dude, c'mon, this is college." He shrugged, pouring a light dressing over his salad. "Shit happens." 

"Yeah, but this shit didn't have to happen to me." Dean emphasized the point with a sharp poke to his brother's chest. His brother, however, was too busy checking two papers. "What?"

"One of these goes to a... Castiel Novaken?" Both brothers raised an eyebrow at the name. "He's in the Aquatic wing." 

"A merman? Woman?" Dean took another bite of his burger. "Ya gonna give it to him?" 

"Can't, I have International Human Law. Could you?" Sam glanced up at his older brother, biting the inside of his cheek. Dean glared but nodded. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So long as they don't drown me or shit."

"Dean, that's a common misconcep-"

"It was a fucking joke, Sam!"

 

Sure, it was the Aquatic Wing, but Dean wasn't expecting an entire lake. Multiple bodies of water actually. Saltwater, freshwater, river water, deep ocean- How many types of water is there?! He decided to try Saltwater because it was the closest and he really wanted to get this over with. Dean noticed a button pad that listed names next to a filtration pipe. 

"Nova, Novak, Novaken- There's the son of a bitch." He muttered, pressing the button to the right of the name. 

It was only about five minutes before a beautiful torso emerged and Dean fell flat on his ass. Dark, messy locks surrounding a pristine, angelic face and stunning blue eyes. There was a blue tint to the boy's skin, and Dean noticed a slim, toned body before regaining his senses.

"Uh.. Hey. Syllabus for you." Dean shoved the paper in Castiel's direction, trying not to cringe at the suckers on the boy's fingertips.

"Thank you. Is that all?" Castiel's voice was deep, much deeper than Dean expected and he felt a betraying blush color his cheeks. 

"Uh... Yeah... I'm Dean."

"Nice to meet you, Dean."

"I'm going to go now." He wasn't sure how much longer he could look at Castiel without getting a hard on.

"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel dipped back below the waves without a splash, leaving Dean Winchester, magical mechanic, very, very confused.


End file.
